Bear Squadron
Bear Squadron (callsign "Cobalt") was a Squadron (platoon-sized formation) of SPARTAN-IV's active during the course of the Necros Wars. Given the specialty of SPARTAN-038's Company, Bear was notable for its usage of stealth tactics, although it also included several semi-stealthy support-oriented units, housing several of the company's specialist teams. History Founded during the final phases of the SPARTAN-IV Program, Bear Squadron was composed of many of the finest graduates of the Program. Rigorously trained in every skill essential to the combat infantryman, Bear's soldiers were capable of completing any mission and facing any threat, not matter how hazardous or demanding, be it a daring orbital drop or a perilous night raid. Bear's reputation was only confirmed in the frequent training exercises the SPARTAN-IVs conducted. Bear proved itself to be versatile, tenacious, and inventive, capable of holding its own in even the most seemingly impossible situations, fighting its way in and out of traps, pitfalls, and ambushes which would have destroyed a lesser unit. Internal Organization Bear was composed of three organic sections: Checkmate, Conic, and Caltrop. Each section was unique, composed of several specialized teams. These three sections were lead by a command element, three-man team and a support AI known collectively by their "Cornhusker" callsign. 'Command Section, "Cornhusker"' Commanding Officer "Cornhusker Actual": CAPT. Marcus Conrad, UNSCMC Executive Officer "Cornhusker 2": 2LT. Terence Entweiler, UNSCMC Platoon Sgt. "Corhunsker 3": 1STSGT. Pedro Marin Artificial Intelligence (AI) "Cortex/Cornhusker 4": Jeanne (Note: Jeanne has been assigned as an interim Squadron S-2 until a suitable ONI officer can be found and brought up to speed). Section 1, "Checkmate" Throughout the Necros Wars, Section 1, the Fire Section, was the backbone of every truly effective SPARTAN-IV platoon, a fact Checkmate's men and women only confirmed through their tenacity and courage. Armed with an array of small arms, Checkmate was a virtuoso at the deadly art of infantry tactics, adept not only at the simple fire and maneuver but those which required the most courage and skill, roles which needed not only raw power, but the subtlety Checkmate excelled at. Since Bear is poorly equipped with heavy weapons assests, Checkmate has improvised, using barrages of accurate rifle fire to suppress, distract, and destroy enemy formations. Section Command Element, "Checkmate Lead" ' *'Section Leader, "Checkmate Actual:" 2LT. SPARTAN-C108 *'Section Sergeant, "Checkmate Gunny:"' GYSGT Ryan Cordell *Fireteam 1 "Checkmate 1" ::*Fireteam Leader: SSGT SPARTAN-C072 ::*Fireteam Assistant Leader: CPL SPARTAN-C011 ::*Designated Marksman: PFC SPARTAN-C055 ::*Fire Support Specialist ("Gunner"): LCPL SPARTAN-C034 ::*Assistant Fire Support Specialist ("A-Gunner"): PVT ::*Rifleman: PVT *Assault Team 2 "Checkmate 2" ::*Assault Team Leader: SSGT ::*Assault team Assistant Leader: CPL ::*Pointman: PFC ::*Fire Support Specialist: LCPL ::*Assault Infantryman/Assistant Fire Support Specialist: PVT ::*Assault Infantryman: PVT Section 2 "Conic" Bear's hard-hitter, Conic was the Assault Section, a unit skilled not only at the brute-force charges and near-suicidal fireteam rushes every Assault team was trained, nay immersed, in, but also in the more restrained arts of modern warfare. Conic team members were as likely to quietly knife an unsuspecting foe as they were to blast them away, a versatility which made them a key pillar in Bear's success. Section Command Element, "Conic Lead" ' *'Section Leader, "Conic Actual:" 2LT. SPARTAN-C004 *'Section Sergeant, "Conic Gunny:"' GYSGT. Mark Grier *Fireteam 2 "Conic 1" ::*Fireteam Leader: SSGT SPARTAN-C135 ::*Fireteam Assistant Leader: CPL ::*Designated Marksman: PFC ::*Fire Support Specialist ("Gunner"): LCPL ::*Assistant Fire Support Specialist ("A-Gunner"): PVT ::*Rifleman: PVT *Assault Team 2 "Conic 2" ::*Assault Team Leader: SSGT SPARTAN-C003 ::*Assault Team Assistant Leader: CPL SPARTAN-C020 ::*Pointman: PFC SPARTAN-C106 ::*Fire Support Specialist: LCPL SPARTAN-C038 ::*Assault Infantryman/Assistant Fire Support Specialist: PVT ::*Assault Infantryman: PVT Section 3 "Caltrop" Caltrop Section defined diversity among Bear. Filled with snipers, engineers, scouts, and gunners, it was capable of embracing a wide pantheon of demanding roles ranging from picking off enemy combatants to laying lethal minefields to scouting out pathways for the remainder of their squadronmates to follow. With this slew of responsibilities, Caltrop was frequently in the thick of the fighting, coolly carrying out its duty to its fellow SPARTANs. Section Command Element, "Caltrop Lead" ' *'Section Leader, "Caltrop Actual:" 2LT. Beckett O'Dell *'Section Sergeant, "Caltrop Gunny:"' GYSGT. Alexander De Klerk *Engineering Team 1 "Caltrop 1/Caltrop Builder" ::*CPL SPARTAN-C059 ::*LCPL SPARTAN-C176 *Recon Team 1 "Caltrop 2/Caltrop Eyes" ::*CPL SPARTAN-C009 ::*LCPL SPARTAN-C051 ::*2 Other SPARTAN-IVS *Scout-Sniper Team 1 "Caltrop 3/Caltrop Arrow" ::*CPL SPARTAN-C197 ::*LCPL SPARTAN-C088 *Scout-Sniper Team 2 "Caltrop 4/Caltrop Lancer" ::*2 SPARTAN-IV's *Armoured Support Platform (ASP)/Wolf Team "Caltrop 5/Caltrop Wolfpack" ::*2 SPARTAN-IV's